The Line is blurring
by Alexander Hunter
Summary: What if Robin stayed Slades apprentice? What if he turned evil? Character deathnot Slade or Robin. Raven accepts his choice but the others do not and will try anything to get him back. Slash SladeRobin.
1. The Plan

I don't own the Teen Titans; I don't own anything but Zane (from Star Wars fic). This fic is dedicated to Rocky-White Wolf of Curses because without their help this fic would not have been possible.

* * *

"Very good Robin," Slade said when Robin had successfully disarmed him for the first time. "Your skills have improved greatly in the few months you've been my apprentice. Beats being with the bat doesn't it?" He hissed softly in his apprentices' ear as he walked around him like an eagle circling it's prey.

Robin suppressed a shudder. He hated to admit it, but Slade was right. His skills flourished under his strict training regiment. "Yes, Master. Bruce was never what you would call a competent teacher. Always worrying if he hurt me of pushed me to far, I'm actually surprised I learned anything," he said with a slight smirk.

"You are learning. The line between good and evil is blurring isn't it my little bird?" Slade cooed softly placing a hand on the young mans shoulder. "I think it's time you took out that Tamaranean. In doing that, you will prove your loyalty and the rest of your friends will survive, unless you think you can handle them all, in which case either way you will get a very…special reward."

"I realize now, that they were just holding me back. Helping others never made me feel like this…this complete. It's like I've found myself, like I truly know who I am. I will take out Starfire right now, I will take the rest out later."

"Very well, do you know how you will kill her?" Slade purred seductively, it was no secret that Robin desired him, and he used that advantage many times.

"A note, I'll leave it wear she will find it, it'll tell her to meet me alone and that I love her. Knowing how naïve she is she'll believe it and come to meet me. I'll get close to her, kiss her, then I'll run a blade through her heart," Robin said all the while running it through his head and smiling when he pictured Starfires eyes as the blade slipped through her heart.

"For coming up with such a well thought out plan, I will give you a taste of your reward," Slade said and removed his mask.

Robin gasped slightly; he had never thought Slade would be that that…handsome. Ever villain he had ever seen had not been a pretty sight, it was like an unspoken rule, if you're evil you're ugly sort of thing. But Slade completely changed that.

Shaggy pallid hair draped elegantly over a cool grey eye, framing chiseled features. Slade looked as if he had been carved from the finest marble by the most skilled sculptor. Full lips curved in a smirk gave way to a soft goatee. (A/N: I will shoot any comic geek who flames me because I altered his appearance slightly).

"Like what you see?" Slades smooth laugh snapped Robin out of his awe. "Come back alive and successful and you will be seeing a lot more than just my face," he purred seductively and nipped Robins bottom lip just hard enough to make the boy let out a small gasp. "Go. Make your Master proud my little bird."


	2. Mozart's Requiem

The glum Tamaranean floated into her room, thoughts of Robin spinning through her head. A piece paper lying near her open window caught her attention.

_Starfire,_

_I need to see you. I've gotten away from Slade, but I don't know for how long. Please come see me, I'm in an old warehouse on the docks, I miss you so much. Please don't tell the others, if all of you come it might seem suspicious. He has cameras in the Tower. _

_Love,_

_ Robin_

"Robin," Starfire said quietly and flew out her window towards the docks.

x x x x

"Perfect," Slade smirked as he observed the monitors and saw Starfire leave the tower alone. "What an apprentice he has made," he laughed, began listening contently to Mozart's Requiem, and sat back to watch the show.

x x x x

"ROBIN!" Starfire shouted happily when she entered the warehouse.

"Starfire!" Robin gasped out in phony relief and rushed to her, embracing her tightly.

"I've missed you so much Robin," she cried, too preoccupied to notice Robin pull out a long, wicked looking blade.

He pulled back a little and smiled. "You were always too trusting," he laughed and before she could reply he shoved the blade home. To silence her scream he kissed her.

"Robin," she choked out and fell to the floor when he released her.

Robin knelt next to her dying body and held her chin so he could watch her eyes die.

Slowly the spark in her emerald eyes faded and her mouth went slack.

Laughing he lit her body ablaze as Slade had instructed him, but not before he removed her head for a later purpose. Slipping the head into a bag he stood and watched the body burn into nothing.

/Very good Robin/ Slades smooth voice floated over his earpiece along with the faint sounds of Mozart's Requiem. /Much better than I expected. Come back and collect your…reward/

Robin smirked and reminded himself to bring a stereo next time. Mozart's Requiem went so well with executions.


	3. The Reward

My favorite chapter so far, also it took the most thought and concentration and the words "What would Slade do?", and it's five in the morning. Thank Rocky-White Wolf of Curses because without their help this scene would never have been possible.

* * *

Robin walked into a quiet fortress. Nothing but the sound of gears grind, the hiss of steam, and the soft sounds of Slades manservant doing some task or another. But then again it was always this quiet unless he was training or given an assignment, occasionally he would hear the sounds of typing or Slade creating.

A piece of paper attached to one of the training robots heads caught his attention.

_You have exactly one minute to get to my quarters or you forfeit your reward. _

Robin had only been there once when he had been severely injured after an assignment, but still her remembered the way down to a T.He took off, practically flying up the stairs to come to a screeching halt in front of Slades door with only seconds to spare.Not wanting to seem over enthusiastic he calmly opened the door and he nearly drooled at the sight that was before him.

Slade lay on a bed covered in black silk sheets. From what Robin could tell he was wearing nothing but a soft black eye patch. Pulling his eyes from the slightly angelic face he was greeted by a sinful torso. Rock hard, chiseled pecs and abs flowed into a narrow waist. A thin trail of crisp white hairs lead from the soft indentation of Slades navel down. Robin was only slightly disappointed by the thin silk sheet draped there, but he could still tell that Slade was big, very big.

Slade tilted his head back and laughed at Robin's awe. "Did you think my form only came from my costume much like the flying rodents?"

Robin slowly shook his head. It was true, most of Batman's perfect form did come from his costume, and Slades defiantly did not. Logically he knew there was only pure muscle under that tight black kevlar and metal, he just never knew how striking it was.

Coming to his senses finally, he closed and locked the door.

"Coming to your senses finally. Next time I want to incapacitate you I'll forgo my usual means and just take my shirt off," Slade smirked and watched Robin shudder slightly. He had had enough games, "strip, slowly."

Slowly and calmly Robin began to strip. He reached up running his fingers across his chest as he did so and began to loosened his metal neck plate and removed it, he trailed a hand across his now exposed throat. Nothing much sexy could be done about the gauntlets but the gloves he removed with his teeth. Now came the fun part, leg armor. He ran his hand high across his inner thigh to reach the straps at the back of his leg, his thumb "accidentally" brushing across his groin making him hiss in pleasure.

Slade was hard and loosing his patients very quickly. "Enough games Robin."

Hearing his name Robin looked up and wished he hadn't. The thin sheet covering Slade was tented and stained with precum. Robin swallowed as he became painfully hard very quickly. He stripped off his remaining articles of clothing as fast as he could and stood before Slade naked except for his mask.

"The mask Robin. You've seen my face, I want to see yours."

Hesitantly Robin reached up and after a pause, began to peel the mask off revealing his sharp blue eyes for the first time in a long time.

"Beautiful," Slade murmured as he looked at Robin. He arched a brow as if daring his pretty bird to come play.

Robin wasted no time crawling onto the bed that his Master was so seductively sprawled across, but was pretty much lost from there. His only sexual experience came from dreams, the occasional bout of solo activity, and a gang rape at the hands of the joker when he too young to remember the details, thank god.

Slade got a sick thrill in the knowledge that he was going to defile the boy wonder. He propped himself up on and elbow and captured Robin's lips in a rough, passionate kiss.

Moaning, Robin entangled a hand in that snow-white mane. He parted his lips and Slades tongue began to delve in his mouth. Taking a page from one of his dreams he suckled softly on the invading muscle and was surprised when Slade moaned.

* * *

A/N: Decided to drop off right here, I never finish the first slash scene. See, now you'll be all anxious for the next chapter wondering if they've gone all the way or not. 


	4. Punishment

Has your mind been slowly eating itself wondering what happened to our poor Robin? Did he go all the way? Did he chicken out? Was kicked out after? Did Slade kill him? Your mind spins with possibilities! I do not do the morning after on the first semi-slash scene, another personal rule of mine, so deal with the skip. Sorry it took so long to update, just finished my laptop! Once again thank Rocky for assisting in this fanfiction and all that good stuff. I've sort of given Slade a good-guy appearance so far in this fic, Slade is not a good person, he's a sadistic yet sexy bastard, I'm going to prove that in this chapter. If you have a weak constitution, might want to wait for the next chapter, this one has some pretty graphic things in it.

x x x x

Slade couldn't help but smirk when Robin came screaming his name. They had only just begun and the boy had come three times.

"SLADE!"

Make that four. He smirked again, reminded of the time when he had first watched Robin masturbate (A/N: SEXY PERVERT!) with his name on those full lips, it had been a pleasant experience to say the least, but when he had heard that Tameranians name on those same lips he had almost gone down to the tower and ripped her head off. By nature he was a possessive being, once he had something he wanted he wasn't going to let it go easily.

Finally he came with a heartfelt roar of domination, almost collapsing on the boy beneath him.

x x x x

"What are you willing to do for your Master little bird?" Slade asked walking a circle around Robin.

"Anything Master," Robin replied immediately, looking straight forward.

"Even kill Bruce Wayne?"

"Of course Master."

"Can you ballroom dance?"

"What?"

"Don't question me!" Slade snapped and backhanded Robin, splitting the boys' lip. "Can you ballroom dance?"

"Yes Master, I can. Instead of training constantly, my previous Master taught me how to behave in proper society, everything from ballroom dancing to table manors," Robin said and moved to wipe a trail of blood running from the corner of his mouth but Slade stopped him.

"Good," Slade said, removed his mask and licked the blood up slowly then slipped his tongue into Robin's mouth. He ran his hand down Robins' chest as the kissed, until he reached his goal, the boys crotch, pressing the heel of his hand against it, he rubbed softly and nearly laughed when Robin almost instantly became hard. Abruptly he broke the kiss and pulled back. He clasped his mask into place and stepped away from the writhing boy. "You'll find your next assignment in the folder by the main control board," he said and slipped into the shadows.

x x x x

"You failed me Robin," Slade said when Robin returned empty handed.

"Master, I am sorry," Robin said, knowing full well that if he begged for forgiveness or made an excuse his punishment would be worse.

"Lean over the table," Slade ordered as he freed his hard cock, the thought of raping the boy excited him to an extent (A/N: I told you he was a sadistic bastard).

Robin new what was coming but obeyed nonetheless. If he fought back or refused, Slade would use force and make it all the more worse. He felt his pants being roughly pulled down to his knees and braced himself for the pain.

"If you scream, I'll do it harder," Slade laughed in Robins' ear before he thrust in roughly.

The pain was almost unbearable, but Robin didn't scream, he clenched his teeth and took it. He felt his entrance ripping, his blood slicking the tight passage, easing some of the pain and creating more. The only sounds that escaped him were grunts and stifled cries, not once did he scream.

Violently Slade ripped himself out of Robin, still hard. He grabbed the boys' shoulder and wrenched him off the table. "Suck," he ordered, shoving his apprentice down on his knees in front of his blood and precum drenched cock.

Robin looked at the coated member for a moment before taking it in to his mouth. The coppery taste of his blood mixed with the salty-sweetness of Slade made him want to gag, but he didn't, he kept on sucking the throbbing member and swallowing the extra fluids.

Soon Slade tired of Robins' pass, he grabbed the boys' head with one hand and began to none-too-gently fuck his throat. He came shortly there after. "Swallow," he ordered as he pulled out and watched as Robin forced the thick substance down his raw throat. "Never fail me again," he said and walked off, leaving Robin to attend to his injuries.

x x x x

My first rape scene, how did I do? Did I make people cry? Do you feel bad for Robin? Are you going to flame me because I wrote that? Rape is fun to write, I just realized that.


	5. The Ball

I work hard on a rape scene only to have it dissed, I am sighing dramatically. Anyway, in this chappy they dance to Beethoven's Midnight Sonata. I might actually have Slade be loving or something like that, I don't know, just have to wait and see.

X x x x

Robin did not feel used, dirty, or betrayed as he cleaned his wounds. He felt like it could have been worse, Slade could have hurt him a lot more than he did, he was in actually pretty good shape for someone who had been raped. Even though he didn't know for certain, he was pretty sure only his entrance was ripped and not his insides.

Slade watched Robin via camera. He had failed and he had been punished, plain and simple. He could have hurt Robin a lot more, he had been surprisingly gently with the boy, he didn't want to ruin his little bird, just punish him. And that is exactly what he did, no more no less, he found having the boy in his bed quite enjoyable and didn't want to ruin that by ripping the boy to shreds.

"Master Wilson," Wintergreen said as he walked into the room.

"Yes Wintergreen?"

"Everything you ordered has arrived, the limo will be ready by five."

"Place everything in my bedroom."

"Yes Master Wilson," Wintergreen replied and walked off.

"Tonight you prove yourself my little bird," Slade smirked.

X x x x

Slade had the best medical supplies, so Robin felt almost no pain as he walked to Slades' room. When he had left the showers, Wintergreen had informed him to go straight there. He walked into the room and gasped.

Slade was standing in front of a mirror and putting the finishing touches. He was wearing a traditional tuxedo, only not tie or bow-tie, the front of his shirt was left open to reveal his pale throat and a bit of gorgeous chest. He wore no mask, for tonight he would be Mr. Wilson, or at least part of the night.

"Your outfit is hanging in the bathroom, change and meet me upstairs in the foyer, if you don't know where it is, ask Wintergreen," Slade said and left without another word.

Robin walked into the bathroom and changed into a tuxedo much like Slades'. And for the first time since he had been with Slade, he removed his mask.

"This way," Wintergreen said stiffly when Robin exited Slades' room and walked down the hall.

Robin wordlessly followed. Soon, he was in an extravagant mansion, above the cold stone fortress.

X x x x

'Robin is breath taking', Slade thought, and felt a strange pang in his chest. That surprised him slightly; he had never really felt love before, and never for one as Robin. 'Isn't that interesting?' He thought, deciding that later he would consider this feeling and decide then if it were unpleasant or not, but now was not the time.

X x x x

They arrived at the ball fashionably late.

"You actually came," Bruce Wayne, said when he saw Slade.

"Yes Mr. Wayne, I did indeed attend this year," Slade said irritably.

"Please call me Bruce."

"I prefer not to. It makes us sound acquainted. I only came at the request of my…special companion, I believe you have met Richard," Slade smirked and stepped to the side so the annoying flying rodent could see Robin.

"Robin? What are you doing here?" Bruce gasped.

"I'm here with my very special companion Slade Wilson," Robin said and linked his arm with Slades'.

"Special companion?"

"Lover if you prefer," Slade smirked and ran a suggestive hand down Robins' thigh. Beethoven's Midnight Sonata began to play. "Come Richard, let us dance," he said and led Robin away from a dumb struck Bruce, and to Robins' amazement, he actually meant dance.

They dance slowly to the music. Robin rested his head against Slades' chest and sighed.

"I-I love you Slade," he murmured softly.

"I believe that I love you as well my little bird," Slade replied softly and tilted Robins' head up so he could place a soft kiss on the boys' lips.

x x x x

Didn't think it would happen did you? But, I have to make this romancy. Don't worry, Slade is still going to be the cold psycho we know and love my lovelings!


	6. The true Master

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I really am lovelings, this is going to be my best chapter yet…I think. Don't get the wrong idea, I love batman, he's awesome, but no one can compete with Slade.

* * *

Bruce was fuming now; Slade Wilson was kissing his Richard, HIS Robin. Slade smirked at him as he brought his hand down to cup Robins' ass. He, Bruce Wayne, was being taunted like he was in grade school and his archenemy got his girl.

He was boiling with rage when Slade whispered something in Robin's ear before smiling seductively at the teen. Clenching his fists, he watched as the two left the dance floor and walked out of the room, heading deeper into the estate. Silently he slipped from the room and followed them.

Slade smirked as his plan fell into place. Bruce was jealous, following them, and Robin was more than keen to please his Master. They slipped into an unoccupied room and Slade pinned Robin to the wall, biting the teen's neck roughly.

Robin moaned and caught sight of Bruce in the doorway. He wrapped his legs around Slade's waist, pulling the white haired man closer, to add friction to his suddenly urgent erection and to piss off his old teacher. His breath hitched when Slade lifted him up by his inner thighs, causing their arousals to meet.

"It's not polite to stare," Slade smirked and turned towards the man in doorway, Robin still firmly in his grasp. He turned his hips slightly and pressed the knife he had hidden into Robin's hand and the teen freed it, making it look like he was cupping Slade's crotch.

"I don't appreciate people having sex in my house," Bruce growled as if it would have any weight on the two currently occupied in the room. He took a step forward when a flash caught his eye, his eyes landed on what was in Robin's hand, a long, thick, blade. 'He must have pulled it from Slade's pants,' he thought and started to walk backwards towards the door when Slade and Robin suddenly separated.

Robin used Slade's hard body to kick off of, flipping over Bruce and slamming the door shut with his body weight before landing on his feet gracefully. Ripping his tux off, he revealed his Kevlar with Slade's insignia along with his metal armor. He pulled his mask out of his pocket and put it on.

Bruce's eyes widened when he saw Robin's outfit, he spun around just as Slade finished clipping on his mask. "Slade!" He growled, truly surprised by the man and the boy he had raised.

"You must have figured it out at some point…batman," Slade chuckled evilly and took a step towards Bruce who tried to back up only to feel the cool press of a blade against his back.

"How?" Bruce gasped at Slade's words. He had kept his identity a secret for years, no one had ever found out…until know.

"I have my ways," Slade said, his voice held his smirk along with his one grey eye. "Now as for the reason we're here…" That was as far as Slade got before Bruce attacked him.

No one could match him in hand-to-hand combat Bruce no Batman was the best. He was completely surprised when Slade effortlessly blocked his attack. Quickly recovering from the surprise he attacked again, going in low only to have Slade parry with a smirk and slam what felt like solid steel into his chin sending him flying across the room.

Slade was slightly intrigued by Bruce's quick recovery from the punch. Lightening quick, he slipped under Bruce's swing, under the man's guard and punched him in the stomach before slipping back and swing his body and bringing his leg down on the small of the man's back with incredible force.

As he fell to his knees, Bruce brought himself into a roll and regained his footing. He tried to punch Slade only to have his hand caught and his face have another intimate meeting with Slade's iron hard fist. Suddenly his legs were knocked out from under him and he fell, some how he managed to catch himself and stay on his feet.

"Not bad for a flying rodent," Slade laughed and fluidly evaded swing Bruce took at his head. His head swerved left and right as he stepped back, ever punch missing its target. Suddenly he let his upper body drop back so he was bent in a U-shape before kicking his legs up, his steel-toed boots smashing into Bruce's chin as he flipped to his feet.

Every swing Bruce made missed its target but every one Slade made hit and hit hard. Soon Bruce found himself almost unconscious with Slade standing over him. "Tsk tsk, you should have tried harder batman," was the last thing Bruce heard before everything went black.

xXx

Bruce woke to the sounds of fighting. Craning his neck towards the sound he saw Slade and Robin sparing with quarterstaffs. Robin managed to block nearly all of the attacks that had hit Bruce. Even though Robin had added in his capture, he still winced sympathetically when Slade's fist slammed into Robin, sending the teen flying hard into a wall.

"Practice is over, go tend to your wounds before your next assignment," Slade ordered and took Robin's staff, placing it on a rack covered in all assortments of weapons. He glanced over at Bruce and noticed the man was awake.

"Yes Master," Robin said, not noticing that Bruce was awake before obediently going off deep into the bowels of the compound to care to his wounds leaving Slade alone with Bruce.

Slade walked over to Bruce, hands clasped behind his back, a smirk behind his mask. "Jealous?" He asked, leaning close to the restrained man. "Jealous that I get to sink into his tight, young flesh? That I get to hear his sweet moans? 'Oh Slade, harder, please, don't stop," the masked man mocked with a breathy moan in Bruce's ear, enraging the man further. He walked around the table, hands still clasped behind his back. "Obedience itself. Anything I want, he'll do, always eager to please his Master."

"You're sick!" Bruce spat and fought against his restraints.

Slade laughed, his eye sparkling with insanity. "I have been told that. I have a question for you, how many times did you picture taking his innocent little body, bending it over the nearest object, and fucking it into oblivion, how many times did you see his sweet little mouth and imagine it over your cock? How many times did you imagine fucking him bloody? How many times did you imagine having this control over him, having it so that at a snap of the fingers he would do anything for you…" he smirked and snapped his fingers, within moments Robin entered the room eager to please his Master to the fullest, "even kill the man who had raised him?"

* * *

CLIFF HANGER!!! You have to love Slade; he is just too fucking cool!!! Did I keep everyone in character? I hope I did, I hate OOC Slade, I would probably bash my brains in with the nearest object if I did OOC. 


	7. I feel good

My little dove, I took a bunch of pictures yesterday and I want to share them with you but I can't unless I have your e-mail, please give it to me so I can show you. The rest of you (lovelings) will not get to see them because I'm an evil bastard sometimes, but you will get to see a few if you check out my myspace profile, look me up via e-mail on it, my e-mail is Alexander.Hunter at yahoo. Com. I might have changed Slade's mask a bit, I don't know.

xXx

"Robin select a weapon," Slade ordered and gestured to a table covered in blades of ever size, ranging from wire thin knives to ones as long as a long sword to bladed quarterstaffs.

"Yes Master," Robin nodded and approached the table. He scrutinized ever blade before selecting one the length of his forearm, it had a razor sharp serrated blade and a wicked hook on the end. Once his selection was made he went back over to Slade smirking.

Slade leaned forward and pressed the metal of his mask against Robin's mouth, his tongue rubbing against the teens bottom lip through the slits, a small reward for an excellent selection. He pulled away and smirked beneath his mask when Robin groaned in protest. "Later my little bird, now explain to the bat why you chose that particular blade out of so many others."

"I chose this on because the length is of the blade is the same as my forearm giving better control when stabbing and slicing. It is light and easy to handle, less chance of slipping once in the flesh. The handle has a solid grip and shield, incase of blood spray to keep my hand from slipping. The serrated blade is ideal for slicing while the hooked end will catch in the flesh and tear when stabbing," Robin explained nonchalantly, his face stoic and cold. Silently he hoped for another reward, whether or not Bruce was watching.

"Very good Robin. And for a reward, suck and suck hard," Slade said his voice giving away nothing but egotistical satisfaction at his apprentice's performance. He leered over at Bruce as Robin dropped to his knees before him, eager to please and perhaps be pleased himself.

Robin opened Slade's pants, freeing the large, throbbing length. He swirled his tongue around the tip before engulfing the whole thing, sucking vigorously. Taking it as far down as he could, he sucked as hard as possible and stroked what didn't fit. He rolled his tongue, pressing on the pulsating organ earning a grunt of approval from his Master.

Slade let a gloved hand wander into Robin's hair, grasping it roughly. "Keep sucking," he ordered and began to slowly fuck the teen's throat, each thrust hard and measured, slamming into the back of Robin's pleasurably abused throat. "Enjoying the show?" The masked man asked and punctuated his words with a deliberately slow, powerful thrust.

When he was about to cum he held Robin's head in place and slammed in as deep as he could and released himself, his essence splashing thickly down the teen's throat. He pulled out once Robin had sucked him clean and tucked his flaccid organ back into his pants, leaning down to whisper in Robin's ear, "later", before turning to face Bruce.

He approached Bruce and loomed over him. "Admit it, you wanted nothing more than to sink into his tender young flesh, it make him yours," he smirked, his eye sparkling evil.

"Never!" Bruce spat and struggled more against his restraints, he had to get free he had to.

"Admit it, you wanted nothing more than to contaminate his innocence, to take the last bit of child out of him," Slade said firmly leaning in close to the captive man. "That sweet mouth, tight young flesh, you almost couldn't resist it could you? That's why you let him leave, because you didn't think you could hold back anymore, afraid that one night you would slip into his bed during the night and take him whether he wanted it or not, admit it," he was so close, his voice mesmerizing, hypnotic.

Then Bruce broke; the truth flowed from his mouth before he could stop it. "Yes! Okay yes! Every night I would walk by his door and think of going inside, taking him!" He yelled ashamed of his lack of control, ashamed that he had broken.

Slade backed away, smirking. "Hear that Robin? He was going to rape you. What do you want to do to him?" He asked as he walked behind Robin. Placing a hand on each shoulder he leaned in to whisper in the teen's ear, "How far will you go to please your Master? How far will you go to please…me?" He pressed the cool metal of his mask against Robin's cheek and stroked the hand holding the knife. "Kill him." Was the last thing he said before slipping off into the shadows, disappearing.

Once Slade was out of sight Bruce began to speak. "It isn't true, I never wanted to do that to you! Slade is using you! You have to fight it! Free me and we can escape! You can see your friends again!" He said frantically and for a moment thought it had worked, then Robin began to laugh.

"I've already seen my friends," Robin smirked and walked over to table with a cloth covering something on it. "This is what happened." He pulled the cloth off to reveal Starfire's head, suspended in a jar of greenish liquid, forever in a frozen with a look of stark terror and betrayal.

"But, why?" Bruce asked, he thought Robin loved Starfire more than anything or anyone. The teen had truly cared for her.

Robin fingered his blade and smirked. "Because Slade wanted me to. And because I wanted to," he said and walked around the table, it was his time to shine. "Saving people always made me feel empty, it was too easy, no risk. But this, what Slade has me do has a risk, I get sloppy I'll be caught and when I return I will be punished severely. It makes me feel complete," the teen explained as he circled the table. "This is the happiest I have ever been, I'm in love, I've been given the best training I've ever had, and I am being fucked by the hottest man who has ever lived, why shouldn't I be happy?"

"Because what you're doing is wrong!" Bruce snapped making Robin laugh. "He doesn't love you! It's all a trick! She loved you," he yelled and looked pointedly at Starfire's head.

Robin's face darkened and his grip on his blade tightened. "And how would you know if he loves me or not?" He growled and in a flash of metal he sliced open Bruce's suit coat and shirt, pressing the blade dangerously over the man's heart.

Smirking, Slade watched from his hiding place as Robin defended him. He really did love the teen as odd as it may sound. He watched as his apprentice carved his insignia into the retrained man's chest, going all the way to the bone.

Robin cut deep, taking all his anger and doubt out on the man beneath his blade. He watched as blood welled up in the insignia, running in thin trails down Bruce's sides, pooling in the man's navel. With a smirk he stabbed into the fleshy part of his old teacher's bicep before retching the blade out with a chunk of flesh, enjoying the man's screams of pain.

"STOP!" Bruce screamed when Robin did it again, tearing another chunk of meat from the other arm. "Please stop!" He begged as he felt blood begin to soak into his clothes.

Robin flipped the knife and caught the hook in Bruce's collar bone before ripped it downwards, effectively tearing the man completely open, his guts spilling onto the table releasing a putrid perfume into the air.

Batman was dead, Robin had killed him, and life was good, Slade decided as he came out of hiding. He put a hand on Robin's shoulder and used his other to pluck the knife from the teen's grasp. "How do you feel now my little bird?" He whispered in Robin's ear.

That was when Robin came back to reality. He had killed the man who had raised him, he had committed murder twice, killing the only people who had ever truly cared for him and he felt…good. "Good," he smiled, he felt really good, refreshed almost, like he had just taken a cool shower after a hard practice kind of good, when your muscles are sore but you're relaxed and satisfied from the strain. "Very good."

xXx

O.O...who knew Bruce was a pedophile?

Was that a good chapter? So far Starfire is dead and now Bruce is, this seems to be moving along quite smoothly don't you think?


	8. A true Reward

I'm going to get my pictures posted today, don't worry my stalker lovelings. Anyway, I stole my brother's pants, they're a lot more comfortable than mine and they smell good…I don't know why though…I also stole his shirt which smells good too.

* * *

"Excellent," Slade said and called for his manservant. "Wintergreen, dispose of batman in a public place, make sure it's obvious who he is and who killed him," he ordered and waited for Wintergreen to nod before turning to Robin again. "As for you my little bird, I believe you deserve a very special reward." With that he slipped off into the dark, a piece of paper fluttering to the ground in his place.

Quickly, Robin picked it up and read:

_You have one minute to reach my room and strip._

As he ran down the halls, he loosened his armor and Kevlar. He reached the room with forty-five seconds to go, as fast as he could he shut the door behind him and stripped off his clothes.

"Times wasting Robin," Slade's voice floated out of nowhere making Robin remember his mask, which he quickly removed and tossed it into the pile on the floor.

"Very good Robin," Slade smirked and walked out of the shadows **(A/N: He's very good at that you know…wait Alexander stop before you get dirty thoughts about being screwed like that…damnit, it would be so fucking hot! Bad Alexander no!)**. He approached Robin, slowly removing his own clothes. Once he reached the bed all that held his mask on was a single clasp. "Close your eyes," he whispered and Robin obeyed.

When Robin was allowed to open his eyes again, Slade had his mask off and an eye-patch on. His mouth went dry at the sight of the man, completely naked, standing only feet from him, fully erect and glistening with precum.

"Lie back," Slade ordered with a smirk, this was a very special reward indeed.

Robin complied and suddenly had the most pleasurable feeling on his cock. "Oh god," he gasped as Slade licked his pulsing shaft, he was being sucked off by his Master, Slade never sucked him off before. His head arched back in ecstasy when he felt cool fingers fondle his sensitive sac.

Rolling the delicate orbs in his palm, Slade took the entire length into his mouth and sucked…hard. The sudden suction was too much for his apprentice and Robin came with an incoherent cry into his (Slade) mouth. He easily swallowed the teen's thick fluid, letting his rest on his tongue like a fine wine before having it slide down his throat.

Panting, Robin looked at Slade with glazed blue eyes. Wordlessly he spread his legs to give Slade what he wanted. He was surprised when Slade actually grabbed the bottle lubricant from the bedside table and poured some onto his fingers before slipping two into Robin's tight passage.

He moaned, his member reawakening as Slade prepared him, taking the time to make sure he was loose and open before removing the fingers and gently thrusting in. It was unbelievable; Slade had never been this gentle during sex before, even when Robin had lost his virginity Slade been rough.

Setting a fast but gentle pace, Slade slid in and out of the moaning teen. He leaned down and captured Robin's lips with his own, sweeping his tongue across the raven-haired boy's lower lip, asking permission to enter rather than taking. Not breaking a kiss he brought his hand between their now sweating bodies and began to stroke Robin's hard length.

Gasping at the sudden increased pleasure, Robin broke the kiss. "Slade!" He moaned loudly making Slade chuckle.

xXx

Robin laid there in Slade's arms after the best night of his life. He was warm, relaxed, and satisfied beyond his wildest dreams. Also he was in the arms of his Master, his lover, and the love of his life, right now life couldn't get much better.

xXx

I know, another short chapter and unfinished lemon, it's Thanksgiving, I have to cook and wear a stupid fucking apron that says 'Kiss me I can cook', I hate it, I hate this day, but my nice Uncles are coming, they've finally accepted that I like boys…a lot.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took so long to update, been busy, had writers block, got second degree burns on my dick and inner thighs, got grounded, and finally got inspired for a romance story taking place in Ancient Egypt between the Pharaoh's son and his servant boy.

_Book speak is in italics. _

* * *

Terra rushed into the tower, nearly tripping over herself. She burst into the living room and said one thing "Batman is dead and Robin killed him."

The only person in the room who didn't react was Raven. She hovered in the corner reading her book, only briefly glancing at Terra before returning to reading. If anyone had bothered to look at the book she was reading, they would have noticed it was the same book that had held the being that had tricked her. She was the only one who understood Robin and why he had decided to stay with Slade, love was love, no matter who it was with, she knew this well as another message materialized on the page she was reading. He had tricked her, but she still loved him, the dragon trapped in her book.

"Raven! How can you just sit there?" Beast Boy asked, not knowing how Raven wasn't outraged by what Robin had done. "Robin killed Batman! Slade has brainwashed him!"

Raven closed the book with her mind and glared at Beast Boy. "Don't call love brainwashing. If Robin killed Batman, it was his choice, I don't care," she said, still glowering at the green teen.

"You're a Teen Titan! How can you not care!?" Terra gasped, making her presence known a little more.

"The Teen Titans ended when Robin left" Raven stated and let her feet touch the ground. "Robin also killed Starfire and I think he knows what he is doing, unlike you." With that, she tucked her book under her arm and walked out of the room.

xXx

Slade narrowed his eye when he felt a presence in the room that wasn't his or Robin's. "Robin, stop training and greet Raven," he smirked and moments later, the girl left the shadows.

Robin flipped off the pole he had been balancing on as he fought off some robots and landed next to Slade. "Raven, why are you here?" He asked, wondering why a Teen Titan would walk into the proverbial lion's den.

"I want to join Slade," Raven said, showing no fear even though Slade loomed over her.

"Is that so," Slade smirked beneath his mask. He had always known the dark girl had potential. "Why I should believe you?"

"The others are living a delusion, the Teen Titan's are no more. I want to join you because I will be able to further my powers than I ever would have been able to do with them," Raven said, her voice was even and calm. She had a feeling that Slade wouldn't reject or kill her at the moment. "You have what I need to do that."

Slade smirked beneath his mask. 'Raven will be a rather useful addition,' he thought with a mental laugh. "Wintergreen!" Within moments the manservant was in the room. "Get Raven a uniform and a room," he ordered without even looking at Wintergreen. "Welcome to my happy little family."

xXx(A/N: Don't hate me!!!!)

Raven looked at herself in her new uniform and decided it was better than her last one. It was a mix between her old one and Robin's, she still had a cloak, but underneath was a slender Kevlar suit and instead of a jewel clasp holding the cloak on was Slade's signature S. Her book flipped open and she looked over at it.

_You look beautiful._

She gave a rare smile and pressed a soft kiss to the page and felt it returned. Closing the book, she left the room; it was time for her training to begin.

xXx(A/N: Some of the only het I will EVER write, and I am not getting graphic).

"Robin," Slade said, slipping out of the shadows behind his apperantice. "Your next task is assist Raven in killing Terra, you are only to assist, do not kill her for Raven. If you do your punishment will be sever."

Robin nodded in understanding, but something pushed at his mind. "Master, if Raven cannot kill her, may I?" He asked, trying to make it so it didn't sound that he was questioning Slade's command. "Thank you Master," he said when Slade nodded.

xXx

Terra was sitting by the ocean, absorbing everything that happened while she was gone. Robin had joined Slade, Starfire was dead, Batman was dead, and Raven had left. She sighed and threw a rock into the water, watching it skip.

Suddenly the water rippled and spelled something out, "Terra, it's Raven, meet me at the docks, I know something about Robin. Come alone and hurry". Without thinking, Terra used her powers on the rock she was sitting on and flew off towards the docks.

When she got there, she was more than surprised when she saw that Robin was with Raven, both wearing Slade's insignia. "What…?" She began and then noticed Robin had his staff out and Raven was wielding a large knife.

Robin leapt at her and she tried to stop him by throwing rocks, but he easily blocked them. Her attention was so focused on keeping Robin away, she didn't notice Raven as chanting. Suddenly an intense pain filled her and she watched in horror as her soul was slowly ripped from her body.

Ceasing his attacks, Robin watched as Raven pulled the soul from Terra. Once Terra fell dead, he watched with even more interest as tendrils of black power burst from Raven and tore Terra's soul into nothing.

//Very good Robin, Raven// Slade's smooth voice floated over their earpieces. //Return//.

"Yes Master," Robin and Raven said before calmly walking out of the warehouse, leaving Terra's body as if it were but a piece of garbage after removing the head.

* * *

I like Raven too much to kill her off…Terra sucks…I hate her as much as I hate Starfire. ROBIN IS SLADE'S NOT SOME STUPID ALIENS!!! And be happy, I'm finally updating again. 


End file.
